Viviendo en la mansión Agreste
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Gabriel Agreste desapareció y Adrien queda viviendo sólo así que contrata nuevos empleados.
1. Chapter 1

Adrien estaba sentado en la silla de la oficina de su padre mientras revisaba la computadora del hombre.

Hace un mes que Gabriel Agreste desapareció de la nada, sin dejar rastros, dejando a Adrien sólo, con el cuidado de Nathalie que ahora tenía más trabajo que nunca.

El rubio suspiro profundo y leyó un mensaje que le llegó a su celular, que decía.

"En una semana llegó."

Fue todo el mensaje.

Su padre tenía trabajando a muchos empleados a los cuales Nathalie les dio vacaciones para que no sospechen nada pero luego de tres semana volvieron a sus puestos y ya circulaban rumores raros por lo que Adrien tomó el control de todo.

El trabajo era mucho para él en ése momento hasta el punto en que no iba a la escuela hace una semana y decidió pedirle ayuda a un primo mayor que él, que vivía viajando, pero aún así lo tendría que esperar una semana.

El chico suspiro profundo y llevo sus manos a su cabeza.

Ahora entendía por que casi nunca veía a su padre.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y paso Nathalie.

-Disculpe señor Agreste, sus amigos lo buscan y no se quieren ir sin verlo- dijo mientras se corría y dejaba pasar a Nino, Alya, Chloe y Marinette.

-¡Adriiii! ¡Te extrañaba tanto!- dijo la rubia mientras iba corriendo y abrazaba al chico que tenía cara de disgusto por ser llamado señor Agreste.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? ¿Por qué... no está tu padre?- preguntó Nino y el rubio les explico la situación.

Tan difícil se ponía la situación que todos los empleados de la mansión con excepción de Nathalie y su guardaespaldas, renunciaron al no confiar en Adrien por su corta edad. Por lo que todo era un desastre.

Marinette fruncio el ceño y se puso a oler algo en el aire.

-¿Qué es ésa peste?- preguntó mientras todos la imitaban en busca de donde provenía el olor y Adrien palidecio.

-Es el joven señor Agreste que no se baña hace una semana- dijo Nathalie y el chico pudo jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa malvada asomarse en los labios de la mujer.

-¡Ascó!- grito Chloe mientras lo soltaba, sacaba un desodorante y se rociaba haciendo que todos se pongan a toser.

Marinette fruncio el ceño con enojó y se acercó a su amigo con los brazos en la cintura.

-¿Cómo que no te bañas hace una semana?- le preguntó con enojó, de manera intimidante y el chico se encogió en su asiento.

-E-es que t-tengo mucho trabajo- aclaró con miedo y la azabache se cruzó de brazos mientras Nathalie traía palomitas a Nino que le pidió y se las dio.

-¿Mucho trabajo? ¡Que trabajo ni que nada! Te pones de pie, tomas un baño, comes algo y a la cama- le dijo en tono muy serio y Chloe se acercó a ella.

-¡A mí Adri no le orde...

Marinette la fulmino con la mirada y la rubia retrocedió antes de mirar a su amigo.

-Ya la oiste Adrien, es por tu propio bien- le dijo y el chico rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

Luego de que Adrien se bañase.

Todos estaban en la desastrosa cocina de la mansión mientras Adrien le ponía mayonesa a un pan y se ponía a comerlo.

Alya lo miró con tristeza.

Que rico más pobre.

Bueno, hora de sacar el modo hermana mayor.

-Bueno... Marinette, Nino, limpien un poco la cocina, Nathalie, muestrame los ingredientes que tienen y Chloe, arregla el cabello de Adrien- ordenó y nadie le discutió, y no es por que haya agarrado un cuchillo, sólo era por que estaban aburridos.

Luego de que Adrien comiese con todos sus amigos, Marinette se aseguró que se cepille los dientes y se fuese a dormir.

Ahora todos se reunían en la puerta principal para irse.

-Esperen- Nathalie los detuvo y todos la miraron- Sé que esto es repentino pero... necesito gente de ayuda que cuide a Adrien. Puede que él se vea tranquilo pero está muy preocupado por su padre. Por favor, acepten trabajar aquí, la paga no es mala- dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y todos asentian con una sonrisa.

-Me convenció con lo de paga- dijo Alya.

-A mí con lo de Adrien- dijo Chloe.

-A mí con ayudar a mi amigo- dijo Nino.

-No tengo problemas- dijo una alegré Marinette que no sabía la que le esperaba.

.

.

Al otro día.

Todos estaban afuera de la mansión Agreste mientras esperaban a que Nathalie abriera.

Desde ése día trabajarian en la mansión Agreste para ayudar a su amigo.

¿Qué les esperaba ahora?

Continuará...


	2. Adiós

Luego de una semana agotadora, Adrien estaba durmiendo tranquila y profundamente.

Dormir un poco más en una mañana no era nada malo ¿verdad?

-¡A levantarse!- se oyó el grito de Chloe mientras abría las ventanas de la habitación.

-¡Mis ojos!- se quejó Adrien que justo abrió los ojos al momento que la luz entró.

El chico se refrego un poco los ojos y luego los abrió para ver a Chloe y Nino con ropas de sirvienta y a Alya con uno de chefs.

-Buenos días hermano, ¿qué tal me queda mi faldita?- dijo el moreno mientras daba un girito y todos volteaban la mirada con asco.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y por qué Nino estará en mis pesadillas?- preguntó el rubio, tapado con una sabana hasta el cuello.

Los otros tres se miraron.

Casi se les había olvidado que Adrien se había ido a dormir antes de que Nathalie les pida ayudar en la mansión.

-Desde ahora llamame tu chefs personal- dijo Alya con una sonrisa.

-A mi tu mayormono y el encargado de limpieza- dijo Nino al cual nadie tuvo ganas de corregir.

-Y a mua...- Chloe quedó en silencio y miró a Alya para que diga de que trabajaba ella.

-Es mi ayudante en la cocina, desde ahora ayudaremos a mantener un poco tu rancho y que quede en claro que es por la paga- dijo la moreno con enojó por tener que cocinar con ayuda de Chloe.

Adrien asintió y Nino lo miró curioso mientras se le acercaba.

-Oye hermano ¿por qué estás tan tapado?- preguntó mientras agarraba las sábanas para sacarlas y el rubio las sostuvo con fuerzas.

-E-es que tengo frío, ahora vayan a trabajar que enseguida me levantó- habló nervioso y ahora Chloe y Alya se pusieron ayudar a Nino para ver que escondía su amigo y bueno... jefe.

Adrien hacia todo lo posible para que no le saquen las sábanas. Si lo veían así se iban a burlar de él.

Nino dejó de hacer fuerzas y recordó el pijama que se puso su amigo ayer para ir a dormir.

-¡Chicas!- grito mientras dejaba de hacer fuerzas y alejaba a las dos chicas- Será mejor que dejemos de jugar y trabajemos por que Nathalie se va a enojar con nosotros- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió pero por suerte funcionó y las dos salieron afuera- Me debés una- le dijo a su amigo antes de salir y Adrien suspiro aliviado.

Desde ahora no usaría más ése pijama por el bien de su dignidad.

Se levantó de un salto y estiró los brazos.

Luego debía agradecerle a Nino a pesar de que fue quien empezó todo.

Pero por suerte nadie lo vio.

-Bueno días A...

El mundo de Adrien se derrumbó mientras volteaba lentamente para ver a una sorprendida Marinette que estaba vestida con ropas de mayordomo.

-¡Lo siento!- grito antes de cerrar la puerta y el rubio se arrodilló con ganas de llorar.

Marinette lo acababa de ver con su pijama rosado de una piesa, de conejo.

Oficialmente ése día estaba empezando mal y culpaba de todo a Nathalie por no avisarle nada de éso.

Mientras Adrien culpaba a Nathalie, afuera de su habitación estaba una muy sonrojada Marinette.

-¿C-cómo es que no saque una foto? ¡Se veía tan lindo con ése pijama! Hasta tenía la colita- dijo alegré por el nuevo recuerdo, antes de ir a preguntarle a Nathalie que quería que haga ella.

Luego de ése pequeño incidente, el día a pesar de que fue incómodo cada vez que Marinette se acercaba a Adrien, fue bastante normal.

.

.

En la oficina de Adrien.

El chico revisaba unos documentos importante, con aburrimiento y un aburrido Plagg se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el kwami mientras sacaba un queso de quien sabe donde y lo comía.

-Trabajo ¿qué más?- le contesto el rubio sin mirarlo y Plagg negó con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero a que tienes que parecer más jefe para tus amigos- le dijo y el chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué haría éso?- preguntó y la criatura sonrió con malicia.

-Por que ahora ya no está más tu padre, eres el jefe de todo y ya no hace falta ser el niño perfecto- dijo y Adrien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

Plagg tenía razón, ahora él mandaba y con excepción de Nathalie, nadie le podía dar órdene...

Sacudió la cabeza al casi caer en el engaño de Plagg el cual se acercó más y le susurro en el oído como todo demonio haría.

-Es más, yo creo que debés enseñarle modales a tu amiguita por haber entrado a tu habitación sin tocar- le dijo y él se quedó estático al imaginar a Marinette burlándose de él por verlo así mientras les contaba a todos.

Adrien formó una pequeña sonrisa como la que haría Chat noir.

Que comience la diversión.

-Es verdad, es momento de decir adiós al niño perfecto y enseñarle modales a mi sirvienta con ropas de mayordomo- dijo mientras juntaba sus manos y apoyaba su mentón.

Hora de decir adiós al Adrien Agreste perfecto, ó al menos con Marinette por ahora, y decirle hola al Adrien Agreste sin máscara.

Y lo primero que haría (después hacer que Nino se vista correctamente) es que Marinette, sea su sirvienta personal para enseñarle a no burlarse de él.

Y así es como empieza está historia de amor retorcido, por un malentendido y una voz malvada que estaba aburrida.

Continuará...


	3. Marinette acorralada

Marinette veía en el espejo como le quedaba la ropa de sirvienta que le hizo poner Adrien, con seriedad.

-No me queda nada mal- dijo mientras sentía escalofríos.

Debía dejar de juntarse con Chloe por que se le pegaba lo... narcisista.

Se acomodó un poco la falda.

No es que no le guste usar vestidos y éso pero aveces era algo descuidada.

-Te ves purrrfecta- le susurro Adrien cerca de su oído y la azabache se arrodilló.

El chico en cambio sonrió al lograr asustarla.

-La esperó en mi oficina señorita Dupain Cheng- dijo mientras le acariciaba el cuello, de atrás y se iba a su oficina.

Una vez que se fue Marinette volvió a respirar con su rostro rojo como nunca.

¿Qué le pasaba a Adrien?

Al principio casi le dijo "deja de molestar, gato tonto" al pensar que era Chat noir.

-C-calma Marinette, quizás fue una broma, si, éso- se intentó convencer a si misma mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a la oficina de su jefe.

Mientras que desde un lugar seguro, cierto kwami se moría de la risa mientras comía queso.

Éso se estaba por poner bueno.

.

.

En la oficina de Adrien.

El chico asentía mientras veía a Marinette y a Alya paradas delante de su escritorio.

"Bien jugando Marinette, traes a Alya para que no te haga nada pero..."

El rubio sonrió como lo solía hacer habitualmente.

-Por favor Alya, podrías mandar a Nino a comprar bizcochos y hacerme algo de té- le pidió amablemente y la morena asintió mientras miraba a su amiga con burla.

Y ella le dijo que Adrien lucía raro.

-Enseguida- dijo antes de retirarse y dejar a una nerviosa Marinette con un Adrien que cambió su sonrisa a una traviesa.

Se puso de pie, camino por su oficina por un rato y luego se acercó a la azabache que quedó contra el escritorio mientras Adrien apoyaba las manos a los costados del escritorio y acercaba su rostro al de ella.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta de que iba a hacerte algo- susurro cerca de los labios de Marinette la cual no sabía si gritar por ayuda o gritar de emoción.

Adrien rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus manos, sin despegarla del escritorio.

-Te reiste a mis espaldas ¿verdad?- dijo a centímetros del rostro de la azabache que asentía inconscientemente, sin dar atención a lo que Adrien decía.

El chico al verla asentir, fruncio el ceño.

Entró a su habitación cuando el tenía ése pijama y ahora descaradamente decía que se burló de él.

Vaya que iba a cobrar venganza.

Alzó a su amiga y la hizo sentar ligeramente sobre el escritorio mientras ella seguía sin poder moverse al no procesar nada.

-Dime Marinette ¿me dejarías castigarte por burlarte de mí?- preguntó y ella seguía asistiendo haciendo que Adrien levanté una ceja confundido.

¿Cómo es que asentía tan calmadamente a su sentencia?

Se encogió de hombros y dejó libre a su amiga la cual quedó sentada sobre el escritorio, mientras él se alejaba un poco del rostro de ella, pensativo.

Ella estaba de acuerdo con que la castigue así que no había problema.

¿Qué podía hacerle hacer?

Aunque debía ser cuidadoso de que nadie sepa de éso o le iban a decir "bebito" por querer venganza por algo tan pequeño.

-Adrien, aquí traigo tu ajen...

Nathalie que había entrado, quedó boquiabierta al ver a Marinette sentada sobre el escritorio, respirando algo agitada y con el rostro rojo mientras que Adrien estaba delante de ella, con las manos sobre la falda de Marinette, donde abajo estaban los muslos de ella (ninguno se percató de éso)

-Gracias Nathalie- dijo Adrien con una enorme sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la mujer que reaccionó y le agarró de la oreja con enojó.

-¡Auch!- se quejó mientras la mujer miraba a la ahora consiente y asustada chica la cual entendió que quería que se vaya y se fue corriendo- ¡Nathalie, mi orejita!- se volvió a quejar y la mujer le tiró de la oreja más fuerte.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos hacían?- le preguntó sin dejar de torcerle la oreja.

-¡Le estaba diciendo que estaba en problemas por reírse de mí! ¡Recuerdo que una vez, cuando era niño, me levante a la noche y vi a mi padre amenazar a mamá de ésa forma mientras los dos reían! ¡Ahora deja mi orejita!- suplico mientras la mujer lo soltaba algo sonrojada al saber el juego que hacían los padres de Adrien.

"Supongo que va siendo hora de que Adrien sepa de ésas cosas."

Se dijo mentalmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, con mucha más seriedad de lo usual.

-Adrien Anastasia Agreste, siéntate, debemos tener... la charla- le dijo mientras el adolorido chico se sentaba curioso al no saber que era ésa "charla" que iba a tener.

.

.

Mientras que Adrien decía adiós a su infancia por la detallada "charla", Marinette estaba en la cocina de la mansión Agreste mientras bebía agua con todo su cuerpo tembloroso.

¿Qué cosas le había dicho Adrien?

No lo recordaba pero será mejor que ponga una escusa y renuncie por su bien.

Chloe que estaba pintandose las uñas mientras Alya organizaba la cocina, al ver a la azabache tan temblante sonrió con burla.

-¡Ja! La panadera ya está cansada. Renuncia Marinette, el trabajo es sólo para gente capaz- dijo mientras se seguía pintando las uñas y la peliazul fruncio el ceño molesta.

Definitivamente no iba a renunciar.

Nathalie llegó corriendo a la cocina y todas la miraron sorprendidas.

-Necesito agua, Adrien se desmayó-dijo mientras Alya le servía agua y se ponía a preparar algo para que Adrien coma.

Seguro se desmayó por la falta de alimento.

Y así Marinette está dispuesta a seguir trabajando y Adrien recibió un tirón de oreja y la "charla" junto con un vídeo de su nacimiento.

¿Qué le hará Adrien a Marinette?

¿Por qué también contrataron a Chloe para que trabajé?

Y lo más importante ¿cuándo va a recibir su merecido Plagg?

Continuará...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Recuerden que yo no escribo lemon, lo digo por si las dudas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...


	4. La nueva maestra de Adrien

Marinette estaba arrodillada en un rincón, con su traje de mayordomo puesto.

Al parecer, ella tampoco se libró de que Nathalie la castigue por la escenita en la que la vio con Adrien.

Aunque estar en ése rincón le venía bien para reflexionar, pensar en el raro momento que pasó con Adrien y así mismo estar lejos de su jefe ya que tenía algo de miedo de Nathalie.

Si tenía que calificar el miedo que siente por las personas serían: su madre, Tikki, Alya y Nathalie.

Así es, Tikki era la segunda en la posición, cuando se enojaba daba miedo y mucho.

Olvidando ésas cosas.

¿Por qué Adrien hizo todo éso anteriormente?

¿Se le subió el poder a la cabeza?

¿Le quiso jugar una broma?

¿Estaba actuando raro por el cansancio?

Por más que lo piense no lo entendía.

"Si tan sólo hubiese dado atención a lo que me decía."

Suspiró profundo al recordar los labios de su amigo moverse pero ni idea de lo que dijo.

Un soplido en su oreja derecha la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y se sonrojo antes de oír la risa travesía de Adrien.

-Primero te ríes de mí y ahora me desobedeces y te cambiaste de ropa, vaya que estás en problemas. - susurro cerca del oído de la tiesa chica que suplicaba a que Nathalie pasé por ahí y vea que el culpable de todo era Adrien.

-E-es que Nathalie me hizo volver a vestirme así. -exclamó con la voz más temblorosa que jamás haya hecho y Adrien gruñio.

-Tsk, Nathalie no me deja divertir con mí juguete nuevo.- dijo el rubio y la azabache recuperó la cordura.

¿Acababa de llamarla su juguete?

Ése chico no apreciaba su vida.

-¡Oyeme bien Ag...

Se volteó dispuesta a gritarle pero quedó hecha de piedra al tener el sonriente rostro del chico a centímetros del suyo.

-Te oigo.- dijo con tonto de burla su jefe y ella se volvió a dar media vuelta, hacía la pared.

"Calma Marinette, recuerda que todos creen que Adrien es el niño bueno y mucho más Nathalie que no te conoce, así que simplemente intenta ignorarlo."

Se daba animos mentalmente y el chico la abrazó de atrás para susurrarle.

-Estás acabada Marinette.-y tras decir éso, la soltó y se fue a su oficina mientras silvaba tranquilo.

La azabache en cambio estaba roja como tomate por el abrazo de hace un rato.

¿Qué acaso Adrien no conocía lo que era la vergüenza o el espacio personal?

Mientras Marinette intentaba volver en sí, Plagg se moría de risa desde una de las macetas.

Al fin se podía divertir mientras comía su amado queso.

-¡Una rata cabezona y deforme!-grito Nino antes de mandar al pobre e inocente Plagg a volar de un escobaso.

Seamos sinceros, se lo merecía pasé a que sólo busca algo con que divertirse.

.

.

Nathalie caminaba en círculos, meditando todo lo que pasó y echándose toda la culpa por que nunca le enseñó a Adrien de educación sexual.

-Si el señor Agreste regresa y Adrien hace algo indebido, yo seré la que esté en problemas.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras pensaba en que hacer.

A ella le daba vergüenza enseñarle de ése tema así que debía pedirle a uno de los amigos de Adrien, pero ¿a quién?

¿Alya? no, ésa chica lo iba a traumar.

¿Nino? ¿Era siquiera un ser humano con esos conocimientos básicos? Descartado.

¿Chloe? ¡Absolutamente no! Iba a querer abusar de Adrien.

Si sus opciones se veían tan escasas, sólo le quedaba una persona a quien elegir.

La mujer suspiro profundo y sonrió ligeramente.

Seria divertido ver ésa escena, después de todo, ella también se quería divertir aveces.

-¿Señorita Nathalie? - susurro Marinette, acercándose y la mujer amplió su sonrisa.

Los padres de Adrien la iban a tener que perdonar por que estaba por hacer algo que no debía.

Volvió a su habitual seriedad y miró a la chica.

-Dígame señorita Dupain Cheng ¿usted sabe de educación sexual?- preguntó directamente y la azabache pensó un rato en contestar, como si algo le dijese que no responda.

-S-si, en la escuela nos enseñaron, excepto éste año. - respondió, la mujer se acercó a ella y apoyo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Desde ahora le enseñarás a Adrien educación sexual. Felicidades por el ascenso a maestra particular. - explicó mientras se iba, aguantandose la risa por ver como la peliazul palidecio.

Éso si que se pondría divertido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola!

Sé que alguien me pidió que actualice todos los gatos son territoriales pero ésa historia no la tengo en wattpad por éso no la seguí y para continuarla como que no da ya que vimos la segunda temporada y no coincide en nada.

Gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews en esta historia.

Volveré...


	5. Clases de educación sexual

Marinette estaba caminando en círculos en la cocina mientras Alya cocinaba y Chloe leía una revista de moda.

-¡Por favor Alya, enseñale tú! - pidió con desesperación mientras su amiga sonreía de costado.

¿En verdad le estaba pidiendo enseñarle educación sexual a Adrien a ella? ¿Qué tanto podría traumar al chico? O mejor preguntar ¿Qué tan pervertido lo podía hacer?

Marinette que sospechaba los pensamientos de su amiga, decidió seguir caminando en círculos, como si no hubiese dicho nada.

-¿Por qué me dieron este trabajo? Yo no soy profesora y tener que explicarle a mi amigo, el cual está actuando raro por quien sabe que motivo...

Ella continuó haciendo su drama mientras Nino llegaba sonrojado y con la marca de una mano en su mejilla.

Las tres dejaron lo que hacían y lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?- preguntó su novia con una sonrisa.

Ya quería oír que loca aventura tuvo está vez el moreno.

-Bueno... vi una rata mutante que creí haber matado de un escobaso, la seguí hasta una habitación que no conocía y... - se tapó el rostro con ambas manos al recordar lo que pasó.

Las tres chicas intercambiaron miradas y Alya decidió acercarse a él y apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de él para mostrarle su apoyo.

Nino la miró por un rato y cerró los ojos antes de hablar lo más rápido que pudo.

-Dentre a la habitación de Nathalie y se estaba cambiando. - finalizó mientras un silencio de ultratumba se hacía presente para luego sentirse como si energía emanara de algún lugar (Alya), el sonido de una garganta tragando saliva con si fuese una roca (Nino) y los pasos de dos chicas huyendo antes de la masacre (Chloe y Marinette)

Descansa en paz Nino Lahiffe, fue un gusto conocerte y todo lo que pasó, no crean que fue la venganza de Plagg, no, nada de eso, todo fue total y completa casualidad.

.

.

En la oficina de Adrien.

El chico miraba fijamente a Marinette la cual raramente estaba sonrojada mientras balbuceaba algo.

Nathalie le dijo que ella sería su maestra y le enseñaria algo por lo que estaba mas o menos al tanto de lo que pasaba.

Pero se preguntaba dos cosas; Una ¿Qué le iba a enseñar Marinette? Y dos ¿Por qué por primera vez le pareció ver a Nathalie aguantarse la risa?

Algo raro estaba pasando y debía averiguarlo, pero antes...

-Así que...

Dio una palmada sobre su escritorio para ganar la mirada de la chica.

-¿Qué se supone que me vas a enseñar? - preguntó con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en como vengarse de Marinette.

La azabache empezó a sudar nerviosa por la mirada del chico.

Nunca creyó tener que darle ése tipo de charlas a nadie más que sus hijos en un futuro lejano.

Bueno, ya no podía dar marcha atrás así que debía terminar con éso lo antes posible.

Tomó mucho aire antes de hablar.

-¡La reproducción humana es un proceso de tipo sexual, que permite la creación de nuevos seres humanos, porque intervienen los dos sexos, el femenino y el masculino. A través de esta se produce la fecundación en el cuerpo de la mujer gracias a la unión del óvulo y el espermatozoide! - explicó lo más rápido que pudo y Adrien la miró de la forma más confusa que jamás haya creído hacer.

¿Qué tipo de idioma estaba hablando Marinette?

-¡El cuerpo de la mujer y del hombre se diferencian en varias cosas que permiten la proqueacion de la especie, como por ejemplo, el hombre tiene testículos mientras que las mujeres ovarios...

-¡Marinette, pervertida! ¡¿Qué me estás contando?!- preguntó el ahora igualmente sonrojado chico mientras ella pedía internamente que la tierra la trague.

-E... es que... ¡Nathalie me dijo que te debía enseñar sobre la reproducción humana! - grito con todas sus fuerzas y él la quedó mirando sorprendido.

¿En verdad creían qué no sabía el proceso de reproducción humana? Éso era algo... muy ofensivo, pero puede que lo pueda usar a su favor y vengarse de Marinette.

El chico hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír y poner cara de inocente.

-¿Reproducción humana? ¿Qué no es la cigüeña la que trae a los bebés a las parejas que se casan? - preguntó con inocencia mientras la azabache lo miraba preocupada.

Lo de Adrien en verdad era muy serio, no sabía nada del tema de reproducción.

Bueno, ella era su amiga y ése su trabajo así que no le quedaba más opción que ponerse sería.

-Bueno... te explicaré cada cosa desde el inicio así que dame toda la atención posible. - exclamó mientras lo miraba con seriedad, él juntaba sus manos y recostaba su rostro (ocultaba su risa) mientras que afuera, tres personas oían toda la conversación, muertos de la risa.

Alya, Nino y Chloe estaban oyendo de afuera mientras se reían como todos buenos amigos.

Nino les contó que Adrien le dijo que su madre le enseñó del tema pero le gustaba hacer de bobo para reírse de Nathalie por lo que ahora estaban oyendo el vergonzoso momento que estaban pasando sus amigos (sin saber que la única que sentía vergüenza en verdad, era Marinette)

-¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí?

Los tres dieron un salto asustado para voltear y ver a Nathalie, cruzada de brazos y más seria de lo usual.

-Nosotras vinimos a ver si Adrien no tenía hambre. - dijo Chloe antes de huir junto con Alya.

-Y-yo vine a decirle a Adrien que cuando vaya al baño que se limpié mejor por que su ropa interior estaba algo sucia. - excusó el moreno antes de irse y la mujer seguirlo con la mirada hasta que se perdió.

Ya no se podía conseguir buenos empleados en éstos días.

En fin.

La mujer se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que pasaba y oyo claramente como Adrien cantaba traumado.

\- ¡Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nustras mentes y las mujeres no existen, son un mito de la ciencia!

Teas oír éso, Nathalie fruncio el ceño.

Ella vivió lo suficiente en ésa mansión como para saber que cuando Adrien cantaba ésa canción era por que estaba fingiendo.

¿Debía hacer algo?

Na, que Adrien aproveché y se divierta con la inocencia de Marinette.

Y así Adrien pasó sus clases de educación sexual mientras todos se ríen de Marinette a sus espaldas.

¿Qué le espera a la azabache a partir de ahora?

Continuará...


	6. El peligro aumenta

Marinette estaba tirada en el suelo de la cocina de la mansión Agreste mientras que Alya y Chloe la evadian.

-Alguien mateme y que me haga reencarnar en alguien muda para no tener que volver a tener la charla con mi mejor amigo. - dijo mientras Alya fruncia el ceño.

-¿Cómo dijiste chica?

-Dije mejor amigo, tú eres mi mejor amiga, casi hermana y la primer persona de la cual sospecharia si me mienten.- explicó y la morena asintió alegré.

Adrien sólo era el mejor amigo de Marinette pero ella era su mejor amiga y la persona de la cual menos confía.

Haber si Adrien puede igualar éso.

-Pongamos esto.- dijo Chloe acercándose a la olla con una botella de salsa picante la cual tenía una calavera dibujada y por sostener la botella, las manos de Chloe sudaban.

Alya la miró y negó.

-Sólo pon la mitad en aquel plato.

Señaló un plató rosado donde comería Nino.

Mientras ellas dos hacían sus travesuras (no sean mal pensandos por que hasta yo mal pensé al escribir éso) Marinette se ponía de pie e iba a tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

.

.

Con Plagg.

El kwami flotaba de un lado a otro, extrañamente pensativo.

Ya se estaba comenzando a aburrir de escapar de Nino y su escoba, culpa de éso no se podía divertir viendo a Marinette siendo molestada por Adrien.

Debía hacer algo para que la chica se hospe allí así no se tendrá que preocupar en ser aplastado o envenenado por Nino, pero ¿qué?

El kwami sonrió con malicia mientras agarraba un teléfono de la casa, una tarjeta de crédito que se le perdió misteriosamente a Gabriel Agreste hace tiempo y llamaba a un número extranjero que consiguió por Google.

-Hola, llamó por una recomendación de trivago... quiero hacer una reservación para dos personas por dos semanas y quiero que le mandé el avisó como si fuese un premio a los padres de Marinette... ¿Cómo se llaman? No se pibe, busquen padres de Marinette Dupain Cheng en google y seguro les aparece algo.

Cortó la llamada tras darle el número de tarjeta y todo lo demás, en nombre de Gabriel Agreste.

Fase uno lista, ahora seguía la segunda fase.

-¿Adrieeeen? Tu adorable kwami te busca para darte una idea brillante como su sonrisa.

Éso si que se iba a poner feo.

.

.

Ésa misma noche.

Marinette estaba parada en la entrada de la mansión Agreste con una maleta y su rostro pálido.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Sus padres de la nada le dijeron que se iban por dos semanas de vacaciones a Acapulco por un misterio premio que ganaron y ella se quedaría en la mansión Agreste, bajo la supervisión de Nathalie.

-Por aquí señorita Dupain Cheng.

Dijo la mujer la cual la guió a su habitación y la azabache tragó duró al sentir la mirada traviesa de Adrien desde algún lugar.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Últimamente Adrien es muy distinto y ella es muy débil para resistirse a cualquier cosa.

Nathalie la dejó en una habitación que estaba bastante lejos de la de Adrien y en el medio la habitación de la mujer la cual podría controlar todo e hizo que ella suspire con alivio.

Al menos iba a estar segura.

-Por cierto, tengo el sueño muy pesado así que no me molesta si hace ruido. - explicó la mujer antes de retirarse con una sonrisa contenida y dejando a Marinette más pálida que antes.

¡¿Por qué le estaba pasando ésas cosas extrañas a ella?!

Era una buena persona así que el karma no podía hacerle nada.

Una mano se apoyo sobre su hombro y casi dio un saltó.

-Hola Marinette, espero que te sientas comoda en mi humilde morada. - susurro Adrien cerca de su oído antes de irse tarareando una canción.

La azabache se arrodilló y se llevó una mano al pecho.

¡¿De dónde rayos salió Adrien?!

¿Se estaba escondiendo ó a poco también sabe magia?

Tikki se asomó y miró a los alrededores con los ojos entre cerrados.

Algo no andaba nada bien y ella tenía las sospechas de quien era la mente maestra de todo éso.

La kwami fue sorprendida por que su portadora se puso de pie de golpe, cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó un rosario de quien sabe donde.

-¡Por favor, que no me pasé nada hasta el día de mi boda! ¡Prometo no volver a apartar los vegetales ni culpar a Tikki cuando se me escapan gases delante de Chat noir siendo yo Ladybug y disiendo que fue el traje mágico!

Tikki fruncio el ceño.

¿En verdad debía ayudar a su dueña o la dejaba a su suerte?...

Na, que se las arreglé por mentirosa.

Y así Marinette empezó a vivir en la mansión Agreste, el malentendido todavía no se aclarará y Adrien... ¿qué tiene planeado hacerle a Marinette?

Lo único que sabemos hasta ahora es que el peligro que corre Marinette, aumentó mucho más que antes.

Continuará...


	7. Vergüenza

Adrien estaba despertando de su pacifico sueño.

Tener más trabajo de lo usual y a Marinette para molestar, era bastante agotador pero valía la pena si podía pasar una noche tan buena de sueño en su suave y húmeda cama.

"¿Húmeda?"

El rubio se saco la sábana y se espanto con lo que vio.

Eso era mucho hasta para él.

-No puede ser ¡Moje la cama!

La noche anterior.

Tikki se acerco a Plagg el cual lo esperaba sentado, de piernas cruzadas y con una rosa.

-Hola mí terron de azúcar ¿Me extrañabas? - preguntó con voz seductora y la kwami suspiro con fastidio.

-No creas que no sé que eres tu quien está causando éstos sucesos entre nuestros portadores. - dijo mientras Plagg se acostaba con sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

-¿Y qué? Sólo me quiero divertir un poco. - explicó con simpleza.

Tikki gruño molesta.

Ése kwami ya tenía más de un millón de años y seguía siendo igual de despreocupado que siempre.

-¡No es éso! Ya sabes lo que le pasa a nuestros portadores cuando haces ésas travesuras de interponerte en su relación ritmo tortuga. - exclamó con enojó y el kwami del gato negro la miró confundido.

-¿Qué era lo que pasaba? - preguntó y Tikki contuvo con toda su alma las ganas de saltar sobre su compañero y golpearlo por su inmadurez.

Suspiró profundo y se relajó un poco.

Debía ser buen ejemplo para Marinette y el asesinar a su contraparte por ser desesperante, no era la solución.

-Tu portador sufre las consecuencias por tus actos y algo que le haga pasar mucha vergüenza le pasará. - explicó con paciencia y el kwami negro cerró los ojos despreocupado.

-No te preocupes, con mi portador actual no te tienes que preocupar por que ya se avergüenza mucho solito y vaya que lo hace bien. - aclaró mientras su compañera negaba, agotada por la situaciones que provocaba su amigo.

-Espero que te comas un queso sin sabor. - dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

-Yo también te amó mi terronsito de azúcar.

Plagg, hombre entre los hombres que no teme decir lo que piensa.

Existen rumores que un día sera una leyenda que muere aplastado por una chancla mata kwamis.

De regreso al tiempo actual.

Adrien estaba caminando de un lado a otro mientras miraba su cama.

Éso era malo, era muy malo.

Ya tenía 14 años y aún mojaba la cama.

Nathalie le daría un buen carpetazo y Marinette tendría otra cosa de la que burlarse si descubría éso.

Sólo había una cosa que podía hacer.

Miró como su kwami dormia sobre un recipiente de queso y asintió.

-¡Plagg, las garras! - ordenó la transformación mientras Plagg era absorbido por el anillo mientras despertaba confundido.

Ya siendo Chat noir, miró su cama.

Lo primero que debia hacer es sacar su colchón afuera para que se seque y luego llevar las sábanas a lavar.

Nadie se daría cuenta.

.

.

Marinette estaba saliendo de su habitación mientras se limpiaba la baba y caminaba con pereza hacía el baño.

¿Cómo es que una cama de ricos podía ser tan suave?

Ya estaba decidida, lo primero que haría cuando se vuelva millonaria por triunfar con sus diseños, sería comprar la cama más suave del mundo.

Vio a Adrien salir de su habitación con su sábanas atrás de él las cuales se distinguían mojadas y se froto los párpados.

Quizás aún tenía algo de sueño sin sacar.

Abrió los ojos y vio como ahora Adrien bajaba las escaleras, buscando algo o mejor decir un lugar.

"No puede ser. Adrien mojó la cama e intenta averiguar donde debe llevar las sábanas del delito."

Sonrió y se recosto en los barandales.

\- La ropa se deja tres habitaciones luego de la cocina. - exclamó con burla y su sonrisa fue incontenible al ver como Adrien se volteaba a verla en camara lenta, con una sonrisa temblorosa y su rostro sudado.

Cuanto desearía tener una foto de ése momento.

-Yo... no es lo que parece. - mintió con su vos quebrada y Marinette rodó los ojos.

Podía vengarse de todas las que le hizo Adrien hasta ahora pero no, no era ése tipo de persona.

-No te preocupes, sólo ve a llevar éso antes de que Nathalie despierte o lleguen los demás. - la sonrisa de Marinette era tan dulce y amable en ése momento pero para Adrien fue una sonrisa malvada y llena de odio que se burlaria de él por el resto de sus gatunas vidas.

El chico se fue corriendo a llevar las sábanas mientras pensaba en como hacer que Marinette no hablé y la chica se fue al baño.

A lo mejor ahora Adrien no la iba a molestar más ya que hizo algo por él.

Mientras que desde un lugar en el techo.

Plagg estaba boca abajo mientras hacía lo posible para no estallar a carcajadas.

Éso era puro oro e iba mejorando.


End file.
